This is a non-provisional application claiming the benefit of International application number PCT/EP2004/001156 filed Feb. 9, 2004.
The invention relates to a brake caliper of a brake, particularly a disc brake for motor vehicles, including at least two raised sections which are opposed to one another and define a free space between them and are connected together by a connecting device extending across the free space.
When braking a motor vehicle, braking noises can occur. The cause of these noises is vibrations of the braking system, which can occur in a wide frequency range. So-called “squealing” of the brakes, which occurs at frequencies above ca. 1 kHZ, is perceived as being particularly annoying. In the case of vibrations at a lower frequency (up to 400 Hz), one refers to “rumbling” of the brakes. The latter may be sensed both audibly and also via the steering wheel.
A wide variety of steps have already been taken in practice in order to reduce the vibrations. Thus it is known, for instance, to attach weights to the brake caliper in order thereby to increase the characteristic frequency. The effect of such a step is, however, limited. Furthermore, the space available for the fastening of the weights is frequently limited.
It is the object of the invention to further reduce the vibrations resulting in braking noises.